Nine Titans
After her death, Ymir's soul was split into nine Titans, who built the empire of Eldia. Statement on The Nine Titans Overview The Nine Titans (九つの巨人 Kokonotsu no Kyojin?) are nine Titan powers that have been passed down through the Eldian people for nearly 2,000 years after Ymir Fritz's death, each of them having their own name.4 They are called the the Beast Titan, the Colossal Titan, the Female Titan, the Jaws Titan, the Founding Titan, the Armored Titan, the Attack Titan, the Cart Titan, and the Warhammer Titan. History Around 2,000 years ago, Ymir Fritz obtained the power of the Titans and became the first Titan, which is the Founding Titan.5 Thirteen years later, she died and her power was then split into three by her daughters who devoured her.6 Eventually, the powers split into the Nine Titans, which were subsequently inherited by nine of her descendants.5 The Nine Titans soon destroyed the ancient nation of Marley and conquered the entire continent to build the Eldian Empire.5 As family relations play a significant role in passing inheriting memories from the previous inheritors of the Titans,7 the Nine Titans normally resided within noble families during Eldia's reign.8 Examples include the Fritz family with the Founding Titan and Tybur family with the War Hammer Titan. The noble families who held the Nine Titans, other than the Fritz family, were in a constant state of conflict with each other, but the Founding Titan had maintained the peace.9 When the 145th King, Karl Fritz, inherited the Founding Titan, he held great shame for the actions of his people and carried sympathy for Marley, a former nation that was conquered and oppressed by the Eldians. He conspired with the Tybur family as atonement for the actions of their ancestors and fabricated the story of Helos, a Marleyan hero who defeated King Fritz. They succeeded in inciting a civil war, the Great Titan War, with the help of the people of Marley and while Eldia collapsed from the inside, Marley seized control over seven of the Nine Titans, with only the Founding and Attack Titans escaping their grasp. They distributed the Titans they had (except for the War Hammer Titan) among Eldians loyal to them known as Warriors. Karl Fritz then moved many Eldians onto Paradis Island and built the Walls by transforming thousands of Subjects of Ymir into Colossal Titans, which hardened to form three concentric walls. The king then erased the memories of the Eldians on the island, except for a few minority races which were immune. The Tybur family was allowed to keep their Titan because they were the first to fight for Marley, leaving them and the Reiss family (the renamed Fritz family) the only remaining Eldian houses left with their Titan after the war. The Reiss family later lost their Titan to Grisha Yeager in the year 845. After Grisha's Attack Titan ate Frieda Reiss's Founding Titan, the two Titans mixed into one; this resulted in the number of Titans being reduced to eight. Description Names and attributes The Beast Titan (獣の巨人 Kemono no Kyojin?) has a unique bestial appearance and has devastating throwing capabilities. The Colossal Titan (超大型巨人 Chō ōgata Kyojin?) can evaporate its body to release immense amounts of steam. The Female Titan (女型の巨人 Megata no Kyojin?) is able in every field and can attract nearby Pure Titans by screaming. The Jaws Titan (顎の巨人 Agito no Kyojin?) is the swiftest of the Nine Titans and has sharp teeth and claws capable of breaking almost anything. The Founding Titan (始祖の巨人 Shiso no Kyojin?), by screaming, can turn Subjects of Ymir into Titans, control the minds of Titans, and alter the memories and bodies of Subjects of Ymir, but only while in contact with a Titan of royal blood.1011 It is connected to all Subjects of Ymir and Titans via paths. The Armored Titan (鎧の巨人 Yoroi no Kyojin?) is covered by hardened, armor-like skin, except in key areas necessary for movement. The Attack Titan (進撃の巨人 Shingeki no Kyojin?) can receive memories from both past and future inheritors of the Titan.13 Guided by these memories, it always moves ahead, fighting for freedom. The Cart Titan (車力の巨人 Shariki no Kyojin?) is quadrupedal, has great endurance, and can stay transformed for long periods of time.19 Its speed rivals that of the Jaws Titan. The War Hammer Titan (戦槌の巨人 Sentsui no Kyojin?) can harden its flesh into various weapons and structures.21 It can also be controlled from afar through a cable of Titan flesh. Physiology The heights of the Nine Titans vary greatly: the Cart and Jaw Titans are small at 4 and 5 m, respectively,1 and the Colossal Titan is enormous at 60 m.2 The rest hover around 15 m, with the Founding and Female Titans being slightly smaller at 13 and 14 m, respectively;2324 the Beast Titan being slightly larger at 17 m;25 and the Armored and Attack Titans being exactly 15 m.2627 The War Hammer Titan is also around 15 m.28 These heights are definite and it does not matter what the height of the Pure Titan was before inhering the power of the Titans. For instance, Eren's Pure Titan was originally 4 m,29 but after inheriting the Attack Titan, he grew to 15 m to match the height of the other Attack Titans. Fluttershy's Pure Titan is another example: her Titan form grew from barely being tall enough to look over the buildings in Ponyville to the immense 60 m size of the Colossal Titan. If an inheritor possesses two or more Titan powers, it appears that one of them would take precedence over the others. Eren Yeager has both the 13 m Founding Titan and the 15 m Attack Titan, but his Titan form is 15 m. Age does not affect the appearance of the Nine Titans. The Warriors' Titan forms remain constant through their childhood and into early adulthood. Some Intelligent Titans can talk while others cannot. Those who cannot talk have mouths that physically prevents them from proper speech, such as Eren's.30 The ones that can talk include Ymir, Zeke, Pieck, and the younger sister of Willy. Speech is not defined by the Nine Titans, as Ymir could talk in her Titan form while Porco Galliard could not, despite them both having the Jaws Titan. The fact that even some Abnormal Pure Titans are capable of speech implies that the ability to speak is completely arbitrary. Inheritors of the Nine Titans do not adopt the appearance of the previous owners' Titans, as both Ymir and Frieda's Titans' appearances are vastly different from Marcel Galliard and Uri Reiss's Titans, respectively.31323334 The current inheritor's Titan form does experience certain changes depending on which of the Nine is received, as Ymir's Titan form gained sharp claws and teeth after acquiring the Jaws Titan and Fluttershy's Titan form became much larger after acquiring the Colossal Titan. Eren's Pure Titan form was much smaller than his current form,35 and both Ymir's Titan form and Frieda's Titan form were noticeably more emaciated than their Titan bodies after inheriting their Titans. Some of the Titans have been shown to possess the ability to harden. The Armored Titan is particularly skilled at this, being able to naturally harden its entire body. It can also control the areas of hardening, removing armor for more mobility or creating claws on its fingertips and toes.39 The Jaws Titan has naturally hard teeth and claws;18 this hardening is much stronger than normal hardening.40 The Female Titan is also capable of hardening:15 Annie is able to selectively harden regions of her Titan and even create a protective layer around her human body. The War Hammer Titan takes it a step further and can even make weapons out of hardening.41 The Attack Titan does not to have this as an innate ability, but it can still be gained through specialized serums, such as the case with Eren.42 Zeke's Beast Titan can also harden parts of itself. Current Holders These are the current Holders of The Nine Titans. Zeke Yeager/Beast Titan Zeke's Titan has a distinct Ape like appearance. His titan's structure, and facial features are like that of a human, and he walks upright like one also. He stands at a previously unseen 17 meters in height. Dark fur covers the large majority of his body, with the exception of his face, hands, feet, and torso. His arms are also elongated, with long fingers and fully-functional thumbs. The proportions of his upper body are similar to that of the Colossal Titan, possessing a massive chest and small head, as well as unusually slim arms Zeke's Titan possesses massive strength and precision: He accurately hits members of Grogar's army by hurling chunks of boulders, and other materials from far away, and destroys an entire fleet of ships by throwing missiles into the sea. He is also able to defeat both a Hydra, and the Armored Titan without any sustained damage. It has been noted that the Beast Titan is the "strongest" Titan. Furthermore, Zeke possesses the unique ability to create Pure Titans by screaming after administrating his spinal fluid into Subjects of Ymir; he has some control of these Titans and can even make them move at night. Previous Beast Titans did not have this ability. Due to the "Curse of Ymir," Zeke has only one year or less left to live. Fluttershy/Colossal Titan Fluttershy gained the power of the Titans by eating Bertholdt Hoover after Levi injected her with a Titan serum obtained from Kenny Ackerman. Her Titan is similar in size to Bertholdt's Colossal Titan, though with a more gaunt body. Due to the "Curse of Ymir," Fluttershy only has nine years left to live Annie Leonhardt/Female Titan Annie Leonhardt can transform into a 14 m class Titan with a distinctively feminine build and short, blonde hair. Her transformation endows her with immense strength and speed. A Titan of athletic appearance with lean muscle and minimal skin, Annie's is a Titan of unusual power and intellect. It has the stamina and focus to maintain a running pace capable of keeping up with horses over a long distance. This Titan form also has the unique ability to harden its body parts by generating a crystalline substance across chosen areas of its body, allowing it to simultaneously protect its nape and fight. Combined with Annie's refined martial arts, it can perform incredibly deadly and destructive attacks. The Female Titan can call upon nearby Pure Titans by screaming, drawing them towards the vicinity of the Female Titan's current location. Due to the "Curse of Ymir," Annie only has two years left to live. Porco Galliard/Jaws Titan Porco Galliard received his Titan from Ymir, after she decided to return the Titan to Marley. Galliard's Titan possesses long, light hair and a thick beard at the chin. However, the face above the jawline is hairless, and his Titan's mouth takes a cog-like appearance in place of lips or cheeks. The fingers of Galliard's Titan possess segments of hardened skin. Due to the "Curse of Ymir," Galliard only has nine years left to live. Eren Yeager/Attack Titan/Founding Titan Eren Yeager's Titan is a 15 m class, which he receives after devouring his father. Its most prominent characteristics are its elongated ears, fleshless jaws and highly muscular build. Eren's Titan form has so far been shown to have fairly substantial physical strength and endurance. After ingesting a bottle labeled "Armor" from Rod Reiss's bag, Eren's Titan gains the ability to harden, allowing him to seal the hole in Wall Maria. Prolonged and repeated use of this Titan form has allowed Eren to gradually increase control over its initially unstable mental state. Its eyes are a piercing gray. Due to not having royal blood, Eren is unable use the powers of the Founding Titan. However, if he comes in contact with a Titan with royal blood, such as Dina Fritz, he can temporarily use its abilities like controlling Pure Titans with his screams. Due to the "Curse of Ymir," Eren only has four years left to live. Reiner Braun/Armored Titan Reiner Braun's Titan is a 15 m class with a slight resemblance to his human form. His Titan form has thick, hardened plates of skin all over his body which serves as his armor. This Titan is well-built and has a hunched profile. Its only visible weaknesses are the small areas on the backs of its joints where there is no armor. Though not particularly fast, this form is strong and agile, capable of destroying a fortified Wall after a sufficient running start. Due to the "Curse of Ymir," Reiner only has two years left to live. Nova Pieck/Cart Titan Nova's Titan form is 4 meters tall, the smallest Titan form known yet, and has always been seen moving on her four limbs. Her head, canine-like mouth, and nose are notably oversized in contrast with her eyes and ears. She can stay transformed in this form for at least two months. Due to the "Curse of Ymir," Nova only has around two years left to live. Ophelia Tybur/Warhammer Titan Ophelia Tybur's Titan form is around 15 m. Her Titan has no hair and her skin jails the exposed areas near her eyes and mouth. She is capable of hardening her Titan form into various weapons. She is skilled with the hammer and was able to defeat Tirek with a single blow from it. Unlike the other intelligent Titans, she her controls Titan from far away instead of from inside the nape, with her human body, encased in hardened flesh, stays connected to her Titan body by a kind of flesh cord. Due to the "Curse of Ymir", Ophelia only has 9 years left to live. Former Holders These are all the former holders of Titan powers. Ymir Fritz/Founding Titan Ymir Fritz's Titan form was enormous in size with light hair, a feminine figure, and long protruding ribs. Her Titan's face possessed no apparent skin, musculature, or eyes, leaving only a skull visible. Ymir Fritz was the first individual to receive the power of the Titans, making her the true Founder of all Titans. According to Grisha Yeager and the Eldian Restorationists, she used her powers to make great advancements for her subjects, such as cultivating barren lands, building roads across the world, and building bridges between the mountains. After 13 years, she died, and her powers were split between the Nine Titans; her power as the Founding Titan would be passed down through the Fritz family (later the Reiss family) over the next two millennia. Karl Fritz/Founding Titan Karl Fritz's Titan had light colored hair, long arms, and a skinny physique. He used his Titan power to create the Walls and wipe out the memories of most of the inhabitants with the exception of the Asian Clan, and the Ackerman bloodline. His pacifistic will passed down to his descendents that inherit the Founding Titan. Eren Kruger/Attack Titan Kruger's Titan face was very similar to his human form and had long dark hair, like Grisha and Eren. His body was muscular and he appeared to have great strength, as he was able to crush a boat. Uri Reiss/Founding Titan Though his full Titan form is never shown, Uri possessed the same regular abilities as Titans and others with the power of the Titans. Marcel Galliard/Jaws Titan Marcel's Titan possessed long, dark hair and a thick beard at the chin. However, the face above the jawline was hairless, and his Titan's mouth took a diamond-like appearance in place of lips or cheeks. The fingers and jaws of Marcel's Titan were hard, capable of crushing almost anything. Frieda Reiss/Founding Titan Frieda was able to transform herself into a 13 m female-looking Titan with light hair. She devoured her uncle below the Reiss chapel when she was 15 in order to receive his Titan abilities and secrets of the world.55 She had the powers of the Founding Titan, but she died before she could learn how to fully use it. Grisha Yeager/Attack Titan/Founding Titan Grisha's 15 m Titan form shared similarities with Eren's, such as their elongated ears and long hair, except Grisha's Titan jaws have flesh and a beard. He had a bulkier body built. Unlike most Titan forms shown so far in the series, his body was very heavy-built. He used his Titan form to kill and devour Frieda Reiss along with most of her family, Bertholdt Hoover/Colossal Titan Bertholdt's Titan was the first to appear chronologically within the series. As it was of a 60 m class, it was the tallest Titan of the Nine Titans seen so far, and the second largest Titan overall (coming second only to Rod Reiss' Titan, although it could not stand); it is four times the height of the regular Titans of the tallest class (15 m). His Titan had incredible strength like no other, and was capable of breaking down Wall Maria's gate with a single kick. His Titan's body temperature was extremely high, to the point that it was constantly emitting steam. The heat of this steam was intense enough to keep dozens of experienced soldiers at bay, lest they be cooked alive. Ymir/Jaws Titan Ymir's Titan was a 5 m class Titan with long, black hair, very large irises and an agile, chimpanzee-like body. This form granted Ymir rather long arms and sharp claws and provided her with great agility. Ymir's Titan had a mouth with all pointed teeth, as well as sharp claws that can either be used to grasp on to things or for combat. Its long arms and small, muscular body enabled it to maneuver itself around with great speed and agility in the same environments as those with vertical maneuvering equipment, making it a formidable foe in battle. Unlike the others who gained their powers under a controlled process, Ymir gained her powers unexpectedly by eating Marcel while roaming Paradis Island. Tom Xaver/Beast Titan Tom Xaver held the Beast Titan before Zeke. Tom was never seen in Titan form, or in action, but Tom was not suited to fight in the battle field, and was mainly used as a Titan researcher for Marley. All Holders Here are all the people who Held one of the Nine Titans Beast Titans Numerous Holders Tom Xaver Zeke Yeager (Current Holder) Colossal Titans Numerous Holders Bertholdt Hoover Fluttershy (Current Holder) Female Titans Numerous Holders Annie Leonhardt (Current Holder) Jaws Titans Numerous Holders Marcel Galliard Ymir Porco Galliard (Current Holder) Founding Titans Ymir Fritz Numerous Holders (All from The Fritz Family) Karl Fritz Numerous Holders ( All from The Reiss Family) Mr. Reiss Uri Reiss Freida Reiss Grisha Yeager (Mixed With The Attack Titan) Eren Yeager (Current Holder. Mixed With The Attack Titan) Armored Titans Numerous Holders Reiner Braun (Current Holder) Attack Titans Numerous Holders Eren Kruger Grisha Yeager (Mixed With The Founding Titan) Eren Yeager (Current Holder. Mixed With The Founding Titan) Cart Titans Numerous Holders Nova Pieck (Current Holder) Warhammer Titans Numerous Holders (All from The Tybur Family) Ophelia Tybur (Current Holder) Trivia * Many transformed Titan forms are modeled after mixed martial artists. For instance, the Armored Titan is modeled after Brock Lesnar and the Attack Titan is modeled after Yūshin Okami. * Grisha Yeager consuming the Founding Titan is the only known case where a person inherits one of the Nine Titans while already having one. * When members of the Royal Family try to use the Founding Titan's power a light is also shown in their eyes when the are influenced by Karl Fritz's vow of renouncing war. * Inheritors of the Nine Titans retain some traits in terms of appearance to their Pure Titan forms. For example, Eren's Attack Titan has a jagged jawline which resembles his Pure Titan form's jaw. Reiner and Bertholdt also recognized Ymir as the Pure Titan that ate Marcel. Category:Teams Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Intelligent Titans Category:Titans